It is common practice for organizations, such as banks, restaurants, and educational institutions, to have an illuminated sign mounted outside or inside of their facility. Such signs are typically designed to identify and attract consumers and/or clients to the organization.
Generally, an illuminated sign apparatus can include one or more light sources for illuminating the front face of the sign, and for also creating a glowing halo around the sign. While the illumination allows a viewer to see the sign from a distance, light from the different illuminated regions may blend causing the sign apparatus to appear dull and unclear, and thus, diminishing the brightness and clarity of the sign apparatus. This and other issues related to the performance and characteristics of a sign apparatus are addressed by the present disclosure.